<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>twit fic 15 by hauntedstarcollection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722942">twit fic 15</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection'>hauntedstarcollection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>twit fic 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“daddy, daddy, please,” will begs, pushing his ass up and back. hannibal has been eating him out and fingering him open for at least half an hour, and he feels like he might lose his mind.<br/>hannibal draws back, smacking will’s ass with his free hand. <br/>“what did i say earlier, darling?” hannibal scissors his fingers before rubbing the tips over will’s prostate. will whines, pressing his face into the pillow and shaking his head. hannibal’s free hand comes down again, the slap loud in their bedroom. <br/>“y-you said you’d take care of me,” will gasps, turning his head to the side. “you’d take care of me, but i can’t come until you say so, daddy.”<br/>“that’s right, love. not until i say so. you know begging won’t do you any good. now, behave yourself and you’ll get daddy’s cock.” <br/>will nods, biting his lower lip and looking over his shoulder at hannibal. they’re both nude, and will always loves getting an eyeful of his partner’s body. hannibal bends down, nipping at will’s asscheek before drizzling more lubricant onto his fingers. <br/>“that’s a good boy,” hannibal murmurs, pushing three fingers into will and twisting. will moans, keeping his head up because he knows hannibal loves hearing him. hannibal is generous with the lube, and will feels it dripping down his balls and the backs of his thighs. <br/>will shivers when hannibal withdraws his fingers, whining when the pads trace around his sensitive rim.<br/>“daddy,” will’s voice is soft, and hannibal hums.<br/>“yes, love?” will hears hannibal spreading lube over his cock as he speaks.<br/>“just want you.” <br/>“and you’ll have me, darling. i’m yours as much as you’re mine,” hannibal bends and kisses the center of will’s spine. will smiles at that, knowing it’s true.<br/>will’s breath hitches at the first press of the head of hannibal’s cock against his rim. <br/>he already feels overstimulated, he wants to come, but he won’t until hannibal says he can. pushing himself up on his hands, will tries to push himself back before hannibal grabs his hips.<br/>“slow, baby boy. i want this to last,” hannibal murmurs, sliding his hands up will’s sides. <br/>will nods and rolls his hips back slowly, obedient. hannibal meets him partway, and will groans at just how full he feels with hannibal’s cock fully inside of him.<br/>“good boy, look at you,” hannibal breathes, rubbing his thumb over will’s rim, admiring the stretch around his cock. <br/>“feels so full,” will slurs, letting his head fall forward. he grinds back on hannibal’s cock before rocking forward and back again, taking his time and getting used to the stretch. it’s so good, will loves it every time.<br/>“thank you, daddy.” <br/>hannibal smirks, even though will can’t see it. he slides his hands up, taking will’s shoulder with one hand and getting a handful of his soft curls in the other.<br/>“you’re very welcome, sweet boy. now, let me hear you.” <br/>it’s all the warning will gets before hannibal starts fucking him at a punishing pace, hard and fast and bordering on too much. will pants and moans, little ‘ah!’ sounds leaving him nearly every time hannibal’s hips meet his ass. <br/>“daddy! it’s good, it’s good, you feel so good, daddy,” will pants the words out, knowing that hannibal gets off on his enthusiastic consent as much as anything else.<br/>hannibal moves his hand from will’s shoulder, reaching around to toy with his nipple. <br/>“d-daddy,” will whines, whole body shaking and thighs spreading as his legs threaten to give out. it’s too much, especially with hannibal’s cock still rubbing insistently against his prostate. he’ll come even if he doesn’t want to. <br/>“you can take it, darling boy,” hannibal nips at will’s ear. he uses his hand on will’s chest to hoist him up, lifting him until he’s kneeling over hannibal’s thighs and still wrapped around his cock. will clutches desperately at hannibal’s arm, leaning heavily on his chest. <br/>“i c-can, i can, yeah,” will barely manages the words, and he’s on the verge of tears. hannibal shushes him, taking him by the hips and bouncing him on his cock. the show of strength sends a fresh wave of arousal through will, and his cock twitches. <br/>“i’m almost there, baby boy. you can touch yourself,” hannibal murmurs in will’s ear, kissing the shell. “as soon as you feel me finish inside, you may come. alright?”<br/>will nods, choking back a sob.<br/>“th-thank you, daddy,” he wraps a hand around his own dick. <br/>will jerks himself off in time with hannibal’s quick thrusts, noticing when he becomes less even. the change in hannibal’s breathing is a dead giveaway, and will recognizes the change in his sounds, as well. <br/>“fuck, will,” hannibal almost only curses right before he comes. will sobs in relief, clenching hard around his daddy’s cock as soon as he feels him start to come.<br/>“daddy!” will cries out, dropping his head back on hannibal’s shoulder and squeezing his thighs together as he comes <br/>they’re both panting, and will can feel the hot wetness between his cheeks already. he’s aware of hannibal whispering sweet things in his ear as he eases him back onto the mattress and pulls out.<br/>“love you,” will mumbles, and he feels hannibal’s smile in the kiss to his shoulder. <br/>“and i, you, my darling boy. let me clean you up, and you can wear one of my shirts, hm?”<br/>will nods, smiling when hannibal kisses his forehead. he relaxes against the mattress after that, letting hannibal clean him up with a warm washcloth. <br/>will begrudgingly sits up when hannibal asks him to, allowing himself to be buttoned into one of hannibal’s disused sleep shirts. it warms his chest when he sees hannibal is already wearing the matching pants. he waits for hannibal to get under the covers before joining him. <br/>“come here, love,” hannibal holds his arms open, and will immediately goes to him. he snuggles against hannibal’s side, burying his face in hannibal’s chest hair and wrapping an arm firmly around his waist. he hitches a leg over hannibal’s as well, for good measure. <br/>“you were very good tonight,” hannibal whispers, kissing the top of will’s head.<br/>“thank you, daddy,” will mumbles, half asleep already.<br/>“goodnight, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>